I'm Sorry
by xXNightWatcherXx
Summary: One-Shot. Requested By: PurpleRings From deviantART. (Set in the 2012 Univurse)


**A/N: Requested by PurpleRings from deviantART. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT chatacter and PurpleRings OC "Angie"**

It was 7:00pm at night and the turtles are in the dojo getting ready for training. The five turtles sat on the mat and waited for their Sensei to come out. A green turtle with brown hair, green eyes and wore a cyan mask look towards at Leo. She smile and wave at him, but all that Leo did was glare at her and look away.

She frowns and looks at the floor with a sad look on her face. "Why he hate me so much?" She thought. But she just shook head and sigh.

Just then, their Sensei 'Master Splinter' came out from his room and look up at his sons and daughter.

"Today we will do a duel between two persons. One of them has to take out the other, if the person take out their opponent wins." Then he walks over to them and said. "Donatello and Raphael you two shall face watch other." Donnie and Raph nodded and Splinter turn to Mikey. "Michelangelo, you will face me." Mikey gulp but nodded. Then he turns to Leo and the female turtle. "Leonardo and Angie…..you two will face each other."

Angie nodded and turns to Leo. She can tell that he is not happy about this. Everyone got into their fighting pose. "Hajime!"

Everyone began to fight each. Angie looks at Leo and grin. She pulls of her Katanas and ran towards him. Leo saw this coming and dodges it. He then started to grab her arm and flip her over causing her to fall on her shell.

"Damn it!" she thought. She shook her head and got up. She saw Leo running towards her, so she got her katanas and ran at him and slice of his katanas make him causing him to drop them and growl.

"Why he hate me so much." This thought keeps running through her mind. She wants to know why, But before she can say anything, Leo ran and kick her in the stomach and then kick her throat making her to coughs out blood from her mouth.

Master Splinter saw this and stops. "Yame!" He then growl and glare at Leo. "LEONARDO! YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS. THIS IS A PRACICE DUEL NOT A REAL FIGHT!"

Leo just stares at him, saying nothing. Master Splinter growl. "COME TO MY ROOM AT ONCE!"

Leo did as he was told and follow him to his room leaving the other in the dojo.

Raph ran to were his girlfriend is and bent down. "Hey, are you okay." Angie look up with tears in her eyes. "Why he hate me so much? Why?"

Raph sigh. "Maybe is because he thinks you'll betray us like Karai and plus since the Kraang made ya it makes it even harder for him to even trust you."

Then Donnie and Mikey bent down and look at her. "His right Angie, just give him some time and maybe he'll begin to trust you."

Angie sniffs. She wishes he can just trust her now. The pain was too much for her to handle. She got up and ran out of the lair. Raph, Donnie and Mikey try to call out to her but she just ignores them and kept running.

Mean While, In Splinter's Room.

"Leonardo, I am very disappointed in you. You know better than to hit Angie, especially that she's a girl to hit her like that."

Leo said nothing but look down at the floor. Splinter sigh. "I understand that you don't trust her, but that doesn't mean that you can beat her like that every time we go to training."

Leo still didn't say anything. "Now, I want you to go out there and apologize to her." Leo head shot back up and frown. "What?! No Way!" Splinter frown and hiss at him. "You will! That Is An Order!"

Leo growl and walk out of the room to find Angie.

(-)

Angie ran from roof top to roof top. She wanted to be far away from the lair as possible. She just want the pain to go away.

It was raining hard and she was trying to slip on the wet roof. She then stops and look looks down. Tears were still running down her face. She was hurt, no I mean real hurt that Leo actually did something like that to her.

She wipes her eyes and sighs. "Is best if I never go back to the lair." She nodded to herself. That's what she's going to do. Run away and never come back.

"Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here, other mutant freak!" Angie turn and saw a Asian teenage girl with black and blond hair, with a black jump suit with armor and had one katana in her hand and has make up on her face and wore earrings on her ear and behind her were some Foot Ninjas.

"Wait." Angie said. "A-are y-you…Karai?" Karai grin evilly and chuckle. "Why, yes. And you must be Angie."

Angie got up and got out her Katanas. "What do you want from me?!" She hisses. Karai laugh. "Well, the turtles of course. But since you're here I might as well use you as bait."

Angie growl, she will not let her hurt her brothers and use her as bait! "Ya, well that is not going to happen so boo hoo!"

Karai just hmph and got into an fighting pose. "You wish you didn't say that. Foot Clan, ATTACK!"

(-)

Leo was on the roof top looking for Angie. They have told her that she ran away and maybe went topside.

It was raining really hard and he was about to give up when he heard a scream coming from a few blocks from where he stand.

"There must be a fight going on, I better check it out." So he ran till he saw Karai and a bunch of Foot Ninjas fighting off what it seems like….."Angie?"

(-)

Angie knocks some of the Foot over the roof and some she try to push them off her. Then Karai ran up to her and punch her in the gut.

Angie gasps as she fell to the ground holding her stomach. The same spot where Leo had kick her.

Karai laugh, she's enjoying on how much Angie was in pain. "You are such an asshole you know that. Thinking you can beat me and my foot ninjas." Angie just gasps, trying to get some air. "But you can't can you." She continues. "You're weak, just like the others!"

Angie then looks up at her with an angry look on her face. "You're….you're s-sick!" Karai chuckle. "Oh, Am I?" She started to laugh again and this made Angie really piss.

Angie the got up and look at Karai dead in the eye. "This-This is all your fault!" Karai stops laughing and frown. "My fault? How is it my fault?!" Angie spit out some blood and growl. "Because of you, Leo hates me and not only you but also is the Kraang fault for Leo not trusting me!"

Karai smirk. "Well, you're very welcome." Angie frowns and pick up her Katanas. Karai got out hers and grin. "You really think you will die trying to protect your family, including Leo, Even after everything he did to you?"

Angie nodded and said. "Yes. They're my family including Leo, even if he does hate me and hurt me. I still care for him. I still care because he's my brother!"

Karai growl and gets ready to fight. "Alright then….prepare to DIE!"

Angie and Karai started to fight each other to the death. Unknown to them Leo hear the whole thing. "She…she cares, after everything I did to her, she still cares?" Leo then has tears running down his. "What have I done?" Just then he heard a scream. He looks up and saw Angie being pinned to the down by Karai and she has her Katana pointing to Angie chest.

"Any last words before I finish you off?" Angie just coughs and glares at her. "Yeah, A person without honor, ends without honor!"

Karai eyes widen and growls. She raise up her Katana and just as she was about to finish Angie off, out of nowhere Leo came and push Karai of the building and watch as fall to her doom. Then he look at one of the Foot Ninjas and growl.

One of the Foot Ninja ran while others went down and pick up Karai and took her back to the Shredder's hide out.

"Leo?" Leo turns and saw Angie lying on the floor. His eyes widen and ran next to her. "Angie, Are you okay?!" Angie smile and nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you." Leo ends up having more tears coming out of his eyes. "Angie I'm….I'm sorry for everything." Angie was shock. "Did he just say that he was sorry?" She thought. "Leo…It's okay." "NO, IT'S NOT OKAY!" Angie sighs and hugs Leo. "It's okay." And that was it; he couldn't hold it in must longer. He burying his face into Angie shoulder and cry his eyes out.

(-)

"Where the shell are they?!" It was already 10:00pm. This means it has been three hours since the last time they have seen Leo and Angie and everyone is getting worry.

Raph was pacing back and forth which was driving Donnie crazy. "Raph, I know that you're worry but can you stop pacing, it's driving me crazy!" Mikey agreed and Master Splinter sighs.

Just then Leo and Angie came in the lair looking at wet and beat up. "Angie!" Raph jump over the couch and ran towards Angie. He pushes Leo aside and hugs his girlfriend. "Thanks God You're Okay. What Happen? Did Leo Hurt You? Leo What Did You Do?!"

Angie giggles and hug him back. "He did do anything Raph. It was Karai and her Foot Ninjas who did this, but thanks to Leo, I'm okay."

Raph then turn to Leo with his eyes widen. "You save her?" Leo sighs and nodded. "Yeah and I'm really sorry for today and for the past months." Master Splinter smile and put his hand or paw, on Leo's shoulder. "It's alright my son. But right now let get you two fix and clean up." "Hai Sensei." While everyone left to get the stuff for Leo and Angie. Leo walks up to Angie and sigh. "Um..Again, I'm really sorry for everything. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Angie thinks for a moment, she then smile and sat on the floor in front of the TV. "Well, I was going to watch Space Heroes. Wonna watch it with me?" Leo smile and nodded. "Sure."

Master Splinter saw the whole thing. He smile and went back to his room to get some herb tea for Leo and Angie.

"About time they get along and become friends." He thought with a smile.

**Well, Not my best but eh. But I hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review. **


End file.
